Holy Crap It's Inuyasha!
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Discont. Two close friends who are obsessed with Inuyasha suddenly get sucked into the show what strange things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Mia and Lana actually Lana belongs to my Bff. 

**IAG- hey this entire story is based on Inuyasha, Mia (me!) and Lana (my Bff!). It's actually very interesting and funny.**

Present day Michigan 2006

Two friends sat on the couch watching Inuyasha; they don't really do much else.

Mia was a fifteen year old slim, pale girl with short, thick, black hair with silver highlights. And silver eyes that could pierce through your soul, she was nice girl who didn't really like boys or sports. She liked reading, was obsessed with bubble gum and was blunt and a little sarcastic, and spent waay to much time on the computer. But when you warm up to her she's very interesting.

Fourteen years old Lana was another slim girl except tan, also had black hair but chocolate brown eyes that soften anyone. Who was an easygoing, polite young girl; she loved chocolate, sometimes went on sugar high, bubbly personality, and once she's your friend she'll be there the rest of your life.

Lana was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt with happy bunny on it saying you're cute when you're stupid. Mia was wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. They were both wearing a silver necklace with black, gray and white stars overlapping each other, and a best and on the other friend above them. Mia had the friends and Lana had the best.

They watched silently, waiting for 4:00 when they leave for the anime convention (no such thing I just made it up). It was currently 3:25 next to the couch were two bags, a bow and arrows, and a sword. Mia was an experienced sword wielder and Lana was a skilled archer. Lana jumped as Mia popped her gum "do you have to do that I keep on thinking it was the beeper".

"Sorry" Mia mumbled looking at her watch "we still have 35 mins she sighed she did that a lot. Lana went back to watching the show; one thing they both shared was a complete obsession with InuYasha and Evanescence. They were watching episode #88 it was Mia's favorite because she liked him being stuck to the rock. Lana liked it because of a scene with Sesshomaru (she was obsessed with him).

"Nothing important! I call me being stuck to this rock important" was yelled from the screen. Mia reached to the back of the couch grabbing her bag (the considerably smaller one). Most of here stuff was already packed clothes, cosmetics (shampoo and stuff like that), a few books, some snacks, and boxes of gum like fifty different kinds. They were going to Detroit for an anime convention Lana was only going for Inuyasha but Mia was also going for Witch Hunter Robin and Miyazaki. They'd be there for about 1 ½ weeks (it was a LONG convention) so both their parents went away for a while. She started to pack their favorite DVD's numbers 9, 14, 19, 29, 30, 37, and the second movie. Lana quickly got up to change the DVD she put in #34 Children Of Snow, went through the menu and started playing The Snow From Seven Years Past they had actually seen episodes 1-122.

"How much longer do we have" Lana asked her eyes glued to the screen, Mia looked at her watch.

"Oh about 30 minutes and 30 seconds make that 26" she replied.

"Good we can most likely finish this episode," she said stretching.

Mia remembered something she needed to bring, she ran upstairs to her room. Grabbing her MP3 player, her laptop, and the thing that made her able to use her laptop without an outlet. Lana looked at her coming down and smirked "glad you remembered you would have gone insane without your computer and music". Mia stuck out her tongue playfully. She plopped down next to Lana for the rest of the time they finished the episode then the beeper went off. "Yay we can leave now" she jumped up and picked up her stuff.

Mia picked her stuff and turned to turn off the TV, but stopped because there was a light growing in the middle of the screen. "Hey Lana what did you do to the TV" Lana turned around and gasped for a bright light suddenly covered them.

They woke up in the middle of a field groaning they got up. "Ok before we panic where the heck are we," Lana said looking around.

"I thin uh mayb you think tha we'r" Mia stuttered for a moment Lana looked at her like she was insane.

"What" Lana asked, "say that one more time"?

"Ok this might sound insane, but I think we're in Inuyasha" at this they both looked around.

"Well that makes no sense because one Inuyasha isn't real, two Inuyasha's not real, and three Inuyasha is not real!" She practically yelled the last one. "So this must be a dream" Mia bent over to pick up their stuff.

Mia suddenly shrieked "ekk it can't be a demon!" she yelled. And she was right there was a weird looking purple demon coming at them.

As if by instinct Lana fired an arrow at it, it hit it's eye it screamed and blue blood came from the wound. Seeing what her friend did Mia took out her Kattana (sp?) and finished it off.

"Ok did we just kill a demon" Lana asked and started to shake.

"Uh I think we just killed a demon" Mia looked at Lana "cool!"

"Hey you two handle yourselves well for humans" they both turned at the new voice. Their eyes widened…

"Holy Crap, it's Inuyasha" Mia exclaimed because in front of them was the infamous Inuyasha half-breed.

IAG- uggh this took me forever to write I hope you all will keep on reading, it will get really funny.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- NO I DON"T DO I HAVE TO YELL AGAIN!

IAG- Thank you for all the reviews (sarcasm) really people just press then type not so hard.

**Lana- Yea and this story is very good I'm in it am I not?**

**IAG- yes oh this is Lana my BF**

**Lana- yes that's me now ENJOY AND REVIEW**

"WHOA IT IS INUYASHA!" The girls looked at each other and both screamed, "COOL!"

"Ok this I have to do" Mia walked up to Inuyasha and started to rub his ears. She started to giggle "this IS fun."

"Oh oh I want to try" Lana slightly pushed Mia and started to rub his ears.

"Inuyasha where are you" then the whole gang walked up.

"Holy crap it's the whole gang" Lana exclaimed as they walked up.

"Oh who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Mia maybe Kagome could help us" Mia nodded in agreement.

"Hello ladies may one of you bear my children" Miroku asked while groping them.

Lana blushed and Mia twitched slightly. Lana groaned, "You should not have just done that." Mia turned to look at Lana.

"Grrr not another Joe, so if this is just the TV show then I can beat him to a bloody pulp right?" Nodding Lana quickly got out of the danger zone. "Ok pervert prepare to meet your maker," she said cracking her knuckles "oh how I've wanted to do this so bad" she then started to beat him hard.

"Hey you" Kagome yelled at Lana who came over "how did that girl know my name?"

"Ok this is going to sound strange but uhh you don't really exist."

"What the hell are you talking about wench."

"Wench" Mia looked up from nearly killing Miroku "why if that isn't the most male chauvinist thing I have ever heard!" She yelled trying to hurt Inuyasha who hid behind Kagome while Lana held her back. "I'm fine I'm fine," she said crossly sitting down "your worse than Devin" she mumbled under her breath Lana giggled.

"So first who are you?" Miroku asked limping over.

"Well I'm Lana Loken and you've already met my friend Mia Ritten."

"Anyway what do you mean by we don't exist" Kagome asked.

"Ok Kagome we're sort of like you coming from the future." Mia started to explain.

"How do you know that" Inuyasha said putting himself in front of Kagome.

"Let me finish ok so in our world there is a TV show uhh about you really and so while we were umm watching it we were sucked in and POW we were here."

"But that's impossible because we can think for our self we do things our self" Sango argued.

"Actually Rumiko Takahashi thinks for you."

"Who's that?" Shippo asked.

"Eeee it's Shippo, oh he's so cute" Lana cried picking him up.

"Uhh anyway you're really just a TV show" Mia stated plainly.

"Why should we believe you this could be a trap from Naraku."

Inuyasha said.

"Wow he actually is stubborn hey Lana we got sucked after DVD 34 so right before The Band Of Seven so let's only talk about what happened before."

"Uh huh hey can we talk about a Sesshomaru episode?" Mia sighed getting annoyed.

"Uggh that's all you ever think about you were practically drooling during the third movie!"

"Umm girls you were going to tell us proof" Sango interrupted.

"Ok, Mia began, here's one for Kagome do you all remember when Kirara disappeared but it was just Myoga?" They all nod, "well after that Inuyasha and Kagome got in a fight over I think that it was stew. Well anyway Kagome said sit a few times then walked away. She fell upon a cave where she felt a jewel shard then the cave closed behind her. Inside the cave Kikyo was there and you were both trapped when you found the middle of the demon cave you couldn't kill it so. Kikyo asked you to get the jewel shards you have a pray you killed the demon, you got out she asked if you trusted her when she asked you to pray you said you didn't know."

Mia ended and took a couple deep breaths Kagome gasped "Kagome is that true?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yah exactly true" Kagome shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me about that!" He yelled.

"Because you jerk she knew you'd think about Kikyo! Mia started to yell, I've always wanted to say this but you are a jerk who keeps thinking about that dead clay pot. Kikyo is just a slut who is always like death love blah blah blah she's the most annoying character and you still love her! Her name online is Kinky-ho and I totally agree with that name!Kagome's better off with Koga at least he cares about her feelings but you no you always run after that dark dead priestess not caring about Kagome!Let me ask you did Kagome try to drag you to hell did she huh!

Everyone stared at her with his or her mouths open. "Uh well I think they're telling the truth" Sango interrupted.

"Oh Sango you're my favorite character" Mia said walking over. "I always wanted to ask you if you're Hiraikotsu is sharp or if the power you put into it causes it to tear flesh?" while in the background Lana was trying to calm things down with Inuyasha.

Sango smiled "it's a little sharp so it's kind of both."

"Cool we both know everything about all of you."

"Does that mean you can tell me who's going to bear my children?"

Lana came over "no we can't tell you anything that happened after now, we don't to mess anything up."

"Too late" Inuyasha yelled from the back.

"So Miss Lana who is your favorite person in our so called show?"

Miroku asked "it's myself most likely I must have many fan girls."

"I still think they're lying" Inuyasha yelled "but I'll humor them."

"Well that's easy Sesshomaru" everyone gasped.

"You see in the show it shows parts with different people's view like sometimes Inuyasha, Sango, Koga, Naraku, and yes sometimes Sesshomaru." Mia explained they still looked stunned.

Lana looked around "how can you like that cold hearted bastard" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually he has the most fan girls he's the most popular character, the heart throb if you will" Mia again explained.

"Beside he's awesome you know online he's called the ice prince" Lana said happily Mia snorted. "You use to like him too but you had to read fan fiction it brain washed you!"

"Fan fiction had nothing to do with it he just became an annoying character."

"Hey what's fan fiction?" Kagome asked.

"Oh fan fiction is fan's own story about your show like they'd write a story about what they think would happen if Kagome never went through the well."

"Interesting" Miroku said.

"Hey wait Mia our stuff we might be able to show them their own show!"

IAG- There I know it's a long chapter but it's so much fun.

**Lana- How come I didn't get to yell or hurt someone?**

**IAG- because you said you didn't want to**

**Lana- oh ya**

**IAG- oh and if I mention someone like Joe they're actually people I know.**

**IAG & Lana- REVIEW!**


	3. READ THIS!

**IAG- Hey All!**

In my next chapter Mia and the others go on this fan fiction site if you would like you story mentioned plz email me the name and summary and it will be in the story.


End file.
